


An Excellent Conceited Tragedie of Julio and Rometta

by SerenaJones



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Beach Boys (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual, Historical, Oral Sex, first, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: It is now the Bard's turn to catch a wave! Shakespeare meets the Beach Boys in this romantic scene. Familiarity with Romeo & Juliet isn't required but oh Wouldn't It Be Nice!





	An Excellent Conceited Tragedie of Julio and Rometta

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Endless Summer Universe on SOL. This Universe, created by Stultus, challenged writers to blend the lyrics of the Beach Boys into a story in the style of a classic author. Other stories in the group include:
> 
> Puellula Veniliatrix (Little Surfer Girl) by Stultus, using Juvenal and Little Surfer Girl  
> Pleasure Island by Marsh Alien, using Robert Lewis Stevenson and Kokomo  
> She's Real Fine My 419 by Stultus, using ? and 409
> 
> https://storiesonline.net/universe/409/endless-summer

>   
>  Richard Burbage was a renowned actor, a member of the King's Men — the resident theatre troupe at the Globe Theatre - and a personal friend of William Shakespeare. Burbage was one of the actors who gathered scripts and pooled the information that became the original folios of Shakespeare's works. In a recent excavation of the Globe's site - after it's fifth and final fire - a trunk was found. In it were many of Burbage's personal affects including personal letters, dialogue notes and several well worn codpieces. There was also a well-preserved folio of manuscripts, letters and notes now believe to have belonged to Shakespeare.
> 
> The following letter was among those documents and is believed to be at least part of Shakespeare's inspiration for Romeo & Juliet.

_To mine own true Rometta:  
_

__

__

__

How I count the hours from when I left your side like nightfall until I see your sun-like face bring dawn to my day. Wouldn't it be nice, I tell myself, if we were older and we didn't have to wait so long for the muttering of our foolish, feuding families to cease as our love blooms like sweet romettas - for that is what I call roses now in my mind; their sweet scent reminds me of you. I yearn for the hours to pass and my return to fair Verona and the day we can unite our two houses into one. And wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world where we belong only to each other and not to the names of Capessgue and Montolette. And you know its going to make it that much better in our hearts when we can say goodnight and stay together, our lives joined in true love's passion as our bodies were in the light of that blessed moon.  


__

I can still hear the sweet silver sound of your voice as my ears drank its musical cries like the wine we consumed together. Your tender lips carried the same wine tipped entrancement to mine and unsatisfied I did leave your side for only when our faithful vows have been exchanged will I truly find satisfaction. The heights of bliss uncharted we found together on your moon swept balcony and yet my heart knows it to be a candle before the starlight of the joys your body will teach mine.  


__

Ah, my beauteous flower Rometta, wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new and, after having spent the day together, wrapped in each other's arms, hold each other, again, the whole night through! I would lay you in sweet repose and, like the glove you wear, I would caress each newly named part of thee. Here, I seek a hand, there a foot, an arm, a face — oh such a face that did ever betwixt such a poor man as I! I would cast off my glove and thine and happy times together we've been spending enraptured by each other's boundless bounty! I wish that every kiss was never ending and yet gladly I withdraw my kisses for only then my I kiss your honey coated lips anew.  


__

Wouldn't it be nice? Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true, then say Jove laughs at lover's promises given under stars and sealed in sword, blood and the mixed nectars of passions! My dearest baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do for if the Gods themselves bless this union, then the Fathers of Capessgue and Montolette must surely bow to the Veronian Prince.  


__

We could be married! And then we'd be happy, Oh how jealous I am of the word! Wouldn't it be nice? I ache, I throb with need of you; know you it seems the more we talk about it, it only makes it worse to live without it. But still, let's talk about it. Wouldn't it be nice if to share our tender forget-me-nots again and again? And like a wanton bird flights in and out of its lover's nest I would take wing with you!  


__

But soft, I come now to my gist. Send for me at 9 of the clock tomorrow if you are of my same mind and I will come hither. Our Fathers' noble intentions lag behind our righteous purposes. By what soft light the morning brings, I will lay out such gentle affects and the deepest heights of my great affection for you, and if thou wilt, make a wife of you again.  


__

I await your answer as the peak of my joy! And here, see on this very page are the tears of passion I have released at the thought of your sweet visage! Good night my baby, sleep tight my baby. Flights of angels sing thee to thy rest, my baby.  


__

_Thy poorest slave  
_

_Julio_


End file.
